


- Spiriti affini. (Ritratto di una distruzione)

by feeltheromance



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Artists RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, Living Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vincent torna semplicemente ad osservare la linea d’orizzonte che sembra dividere due mondi, alla fine del tempo. Il cielo grigio chiaro, slavato del tardo pomeriggio invernale e la natura forte e potente della terra, del campo di grano che anche nella sbiadita luce invernale sembra pulsare di vita propria.<br/>Due mondi diversi, ma vicini, proprio come lui e Paul. Opposti, ma comunque legati, differenti, ma incollati insieme."<br/>-<br/>[ Vincent Van Gogh/Paul Gauguin ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	- Spiriti affini. (Ritratto di una distruzione)

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Originale, storico.  
> Pairing: Vincent Van Gogh/Paul Gauguin.  
> Rating: Arancione, solo per alcune parti, in generale non c’è nulla da temere (?)  
> Beta: Il mio cervello.  
> Genere: One shot, slice of life, introspettivo, angst.  
> Warning: Slash, OOC, missing moments, lime, piccolo accenno di non-con.  
> Words: 7.698 (what have I done omfg)  
> Summary: Okay. Okay, calma. Ho il cuore a mille mentre sto per pubblicare questa storia cosa. Sono preoccupatissima di pubblicare questa raccolta di momenti- non è una vera e propria storia, è più una raccolta di vari episodi appunto, dei due mesi che Vincent Van Gogh e Paul Gauguin condivisero ad Arles. Non mi perdo in chiacchiere perché se siete arrivati qui penso sappiate chi siano questi due e conosciate la loro storia. Nel caso non fosse così, vi consiglio vivamente di informarvi almeno un pochino, perché è davvero interessante e, a mio parere, heart-breaking. Chi mi conosce sa quanto io ami il rapporto che legava questa coppia di artisti. La decisione di scrivere su di loro… Non l’ho mai presa, lol. Questa cosa è nata tre giorni fa, in un momento di follia post-studio intensivo pre-esame di arte contemporanea e da quel momento non mi sono fermata un attimo (okay, ho mangiato e dormito e riguardato Hannibal. Dettagli.) per scrivere questa cosa. L’ho modificata mille volte, perché non ero mai soddisfatta e nemmeno ora lo sono al 100%. Credo sia una delle cose che ho scritto a cui tengo di più e senz’altro è quella che mi agita di più, infatti non ero sicura di pubblicarla. Ovviamente sono preoccupata perché i personaggi sono reali, famosi e non vorrei rischiare di infangare la loro immagine con le mie stupidate. Spero vivamente di non aver fatto errori tra date, luoghi e tutto, ma nel caso fosse successo ditemelo e correggerò immediatamente. Ovviamente i personaggi non mi appartengono e non scrivo a scopo di lucro.  
> Molte delle cose narrate (diciamo pure la maggior parte) sono successe davvero e testimoniate e io mi sono limitata a romanzarle e (a volte) modificarle un po’ for the plot. Ho letto, studiato e ricercato le info di cui avevo bisogno, prima di scrivere ogni passaggio. Questo perché sono davvero spaventata, come ho già detto XD ora la faccio finita e me ne vado, scusate l’intro inumanamente lungo, ma a quanto pare non scrivere per mesi e poi rimettersi davanti a Word mi porta a questo “XD non so quanti feedback avrà questa storia, non so se ci sarà qualche buon’anima interessata a leggere, ma sono stata davvero felice di essere riuscita a scriverla. Io spero vivamente che qualcuno possa leggere, sopravvivere e apprezzare, ci tengo davvero molto, anche se so che non è nulla di che. Perciò vi amerò per sempre se leggerete, srsly :’) okay ho finito giuro, BUONA LETTURA. E grazie in anticipo <3 ~ S.  
> Ps: Fanfiction postata anche qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2801094&i=1  
> Dedica: A tutti voi che mi leggete (◡‿◡✿)

 

  
_**-** Spiriti affini._   
_( Ritratto di una distruzione._ )

 

 

_«Il corso d’un amore sincero_  
 _non s’è mai svolto in modo liscio o piano.»_

 

_Agosto 1888_

  
  
_“Uno scambio di autoritratti sarebbe un buon modo per conoscersi e impegnarmi mentre ti aspetto.”_  
La proposta era stata avanzata da Vincent stesso, cosa del tutto inusuale al suo carattere. Il pittore si era lasciato trasportare da un attimo di emozione travolgente e aveva vergato la lettera per Gauguin senza pensare alle conseguenze. Soltanto la notte seguente, con gli occhi spalancati fissi verso il soffitto della casetta, si era reso conto di che cosa si era permesso di chiedergli.  
A volte si sente quasi soffocare dalla stima che prova per Gauguin e freme all’idea di poterlo effettivamente incontrare. Manca ancora poco, Vincent ha già preparato tutto per il suo arrivo e ha già parlato di lui a tutta la città.  
Tutti ad Arles, sanno che ottobre sarà il mese della venuta di questo famoso sconosciuto tanto caro al pittore squattrinato che vive nella casa gialla e dipinge senza riuscire vendere mai nulla.  
Vincent ha sempre avuto fiducia in suo fratello ed è così felice che sia riuscito a combinare quest’incontro tanto atteso. In ogni caso, sa bene che lui è l’unico a fremere così all’idea di vivere questa novità. Ha scambiato qualche lettera con Gauguin, il quale si è sempre mostrato gentile e affabile, ma mai entusiasta. Semmai gli è parso piuttosto scettico riguardo ad Arles e al progetto che vogliono mettere in piedi.  
Vincent non lo critica: nemmeno lui desidererebbe la propria compagnia. Gauguin non ha colpe. Un uomo come lui può circondarsi di individui mille volte superiori rispetto al modesto e deprecabile Vincent.  
Perciò è rimasto molto sorpreso quando il pittore ha risposto affermativamente alla lettera in cui gli proponeva questo scambio di autoritratti.  
 _"Se tu ne fai uno a me bisogna che io ricambi il pensiero. Non sarebbe carino, altrimenti."_  
Mentre rilegge quelle parole, Vincent sente il proprio cuore correre come gli succede quando è preso dalla foga del disegno, ma non ha un pennello in mano al momento e la sensazione lo spiazza.  
Ha deciso di ritrarsi come un monaco: capelli rasati, sfondo piatto, sguardo schivo. Timido, inquieto, quasi a disagio di fronte al giudizio dello spettatore, di Gauguin.  
Si era anche arrischiato ad aggiungere una dedica, ma l’aveva coperta giusto prima di impacchettare la tela per spedirla. Non voleva strafare; è stato già abbastanza fortunato ad ottenere questa possibilità di confronto, non vuole spingere Gauguin a farsi strani pensieri prima ancora di presentarsi formalmente.  
L’autoritratto è sempre stato uno dei generi prediletti da Vincent. Ne ha fatti molti, e nonostante alcuni li abbia poi bruciati o buttati in uno scatto d’ira ne sono comunque sopravvissuti un gran numero, più di quanti ne abbia mai fatti Gauguin, in ogni caso.  
Vincent soffre molto quando si tratta di dipingere la sua immagine, come se guardarsi negli occhi lo devastasse. Proprio per questo motivo si cimenta così assiduamente nella rappresentazione di se stesso, come dovesse abituarsi a vedere l’uomo che è diventato.  
Alcuni dei suoi ritratti sono dei semplici studi, fatti apposta per essere sbagliati, corretti e strappati, ma ci sono anche un gran numero di quadri finiti, pronti da vendere.  
Nessuno dei precedenti era stato fatto con l’intento di essere regalato a qualcuno.

 

La notizia lo sorprende.  
Non è una pratica inusuale quella di farsi ritratti o autoritratti a vicenda e regalarli a un altro pittore o amico, ma Paul non si sarebbe mai aspettato una proposta simile da parte di Van Gogh. Un autoritratto è qualcosa di estremamente personale e sa bene quanto l’olandese tenga alla riuscita di questo genere di quadri, lo stesso pittore gliel’ha scritto più volte nelle sue lunghe lettere. Vincent mette tutto se stesso nei propri ritratti, ci spende ore e fatica molto più che su altri soggetti, proprio perché deve trovare il modo più giusto possibile per esprimere la propria essenza.  
Van Gogh ha un metodo di studio molto diverso rispetto al suo. Anzi, _non ha_ un metodo di studio.  
Paul osserva i soggetti, che sia un paesaggio all’aperto o una composizione al chiuso, per poi rielaborarli a memoria, interpretarli e riprodurli sulla tela, in studio. Van Gogh dipinge sempre con il soggetto davanti a se, ha uno stile violento con una pennellata molto materica, che da sola potrebbe reggere l’intero lavoro. Le loro idee di base sono le stesse, ma i due pittori le interpretano e creano in modi molto differenti.  
Anche per questo motivo Gauguin non è sicuro della riuscita della convivenza che lo attende ad Arles. Non che abbia nulla contro Vincent, anzi lo ammira e ha una grande stima verso di lui; ma non è sicuro che quello sia il suo posto. Quando Paul chiude gli occhi sogna un paesaggio esotico, disperso in un mondo lontano dalla luce iridescente, dove animali, natura e uomini dalla pelle bruciata dal sole vivono in perfetta simbiosi. Non vede un minuscolo paese abitato da bigotti che si sparlano gli uni dietro gli altri.  
Tira un sospiro pesante, guardando di nuovo il suo quadro, ancora assicurato al cavalletto di legno. Mancano le ultime pennellate, ha quasi fatto.  
Non è sicuro che Van Gogh apprezzerà il modo in cui si è rappresentato e nemmeno che lo capirà, ma spera che potrà essere apprezzato almeno un poco. Probabilmente lo scoprirà una volta arrivato nel paesino francese.  
Manca ancora poco e l’idea lo agita e lo emoziona allo stesso tempo.  
“Non so cosa aspettarmi da te, Vincent.” Sussurra al quadro, come se il messaggio potesse mischiarsi ai colori ancora umidi e raggiungere il destinatario.  
Paul è molto nervoso riguardo al proprio futuro, ma di una cosa è certo: non sarà solo.  
Affonda il pennello nei residui di colore rimasti sulla tavolozza e verga la propria dedica e la firma nell’angolo inferiore dell’opera.  
Sorride, soddisfatto del risultato. 

_“All’amico Vincent_  
 _P. Gauguin”_

 

~

_28 Ottobre 1888_

  
  
Quando Vincent ha dipinto la sua _Camera da letto_ , si era preposto come obbiettivo quello di trasmettere un senso di calma e tranquillità a chi l’avrebbe osservata.  
Voleva dipingere un rifugio in cui potersi nascondere quando lo sconforto della vita lo avesse soffocato, e aveva pensato di realizzare un luogo idealizzato, invece di copiare semplicemente come avrebbe fatto un impressionista. Il quadro, come ha scritto anche a Theo, deve riposare chi lo guarda. Deve essere un’isola sicura in cui potersi rifugiare per non uscirne più- infatti, le porte sono entrambe chiuse, sia quella che dà sul corridoio, sia quella che la collega alla stanza di Gauguin.  
L’opera è piaciuta al pittore, che si complimenta con lui, strano ma vero.  
“E’ un buon lavoro, Vincent. Dovresti mandarlo a Theo, potrebbe riuscire a venderlo, se sei fortunato.”  
“Ti ringrazio.”  
Paul gli sorride con gentilezza, poi torna a guardare il dipinto che si sta ancora asciugando.  
Eventualmente i due artisti tornano ognuno alle proprie faccende. Vincent si sente distrutto dalla stanchezza, ma con la testa un poco più leggera del solito.  
Dopo un po’, mentre sta sbocconcellando qualche avanzo della sera prima –anche oggi si è dimenticato di mangiare, preso com’era dal lavoro,- Paul lo raggiunge e si siede su una delle sedie attorno al tavolo di legno.  
“Qual è il tuo colore preferito, Vincent?”  
Van Gogh lo guarda come se gli fosse appena spuntata una seconda testa. Che razza di domanda è?  
“Questa è la domanda più stupida che mi sia mai stata fatta e mi dispiace che sia stato proprio tu a pormela.” Dice scherzando, ma nemmeno troppo.  
Chiedere a qualcuno qual è il suo colore preferito è già abbastanza stupido di per sè, ma domandarlo a uno che con i colori ci convive giorno e notte, ci lavora, _ci si nutre_ , è quanto di più idiota abbia mai sentito.  
“Parlo seriamente. Ci sarà un colore che ti sta a cuore più degli altri.” Insiste lui, grattandosi il mento, “Non intendo dire uno che ti piaccia più degli altri, questo è ovvio. Ma prova a pensare a una tonalità o anche ad una gradazione che per qualche motivo ti fa _sentire_ qualcosa. Più degli altri colori, intendo.”  
Vincent non ha bisogno di pensarci, le parole gli salgono naturalmente alle labbra.  
“Giallo.” Dice, “Blu.”  
Paul annuisce, facendo un sorriso.  
“Vedi?” Dice, soddisfatto. “Perché il blu?”  
Paul sa cosa significhi il giallo per il suo amico, non ha dubbi e già si era immaginato che avrebbe risposto così. Ma il blu l’ha sorpreso. Non è sicuro di conoscerne il motivo.  
Vincent rifugge dal suo sguardo indagatore, puntando gli occhi ghiacciati a terra, in un punto qualunque, per non doverlo guardarlo.  
“Blu come la disperazione che c’è in me.” Sussurra con vergogna.  
Gauguin riesce a sentire lo sconforto che si irradia dal cuore di Vincent fino a lui, rubandogli la voce. Si ritrova senza parole, imbarazzato di fronte a quell’ammissione di debolezza e disperazione di cui è appena stato spettatore.  
“Vincent…”  
“Blu come la paura che mi stringe la gola quando dormo e blu come il cielo della notte, meraviglioso, potente, terrificante.” Mormora con sguardo allucinato, “Perché devo essere così spaventato, Paul?”  
Gauguin vorrebbe avere la forza di rispondergli che è normale che una persona sensibile e intelligente come lui sia vittima di queste sensazioni; un individuo così attento alla vita non può rimanere immune allo sconforto dell’esistenza e ai drammi della Natura sublime come le vedute apocalittiche dei Romantici. Vorrebbe dirgli che se soffre così intensamente è soltanto perché ha la capacità di _vedere_ e sentire sia la parte buona che la parte brutta del mondo.  
Ma Paul non è forte come Vincent e rimane in silenzio, lasciandolo andare alla deriva da solo.

 

~

_7 novembre 1888_

  
  
"Dormi ora, Vincent."  
"Non voglio." Le parole sono smozzicate, tartagliate, perché il pittore non riesce a calmare i nervi. Il tremito che l’ha svegliato non sembra volerlo abbandonare tanto presto.  
"Ma devi riposarti o domani ti addormenterai appoggiato al tuo cavalletto."  
Gauguin è sempre stato un buon amico e anche in un momento angosciante come questo cerca di scherzare, di alleggerire la tensione che oscura gli occhi azzurri dell’amico.  
Vincent non si calma, anzi rafforza la presa sulle sue braccia, affondando le unghie corte nella sua carne. Gauguin non protesta.  
"Se mi addormento… Sogno e se sogno vedo delle cose e non mi riposo. Non posso dormire."  
Lo sguardo febbrile si sposta velocemente sul volto dell’amico, cade sui suoi occhi preoccupati, sulla sua fronte corrucciata e lungo i baffi folti e scuri. Paul rimane in silenzio e Vincent chiede al Dio in cui ormai non riesce più a credere di non costringerlo a buttarsi nel baratro, “Non lasciarmi dormire.”  
Paul decide di non protestare. Sa che con Vincent in queste condizioni sarebbe soltanto uno spreco di tempo; opta per un’altra soluzione.  
“Va bene. Va bene, non preoccuparti.” Lo rassicura, carezzandogli un braccio, sentendo quasi subito i suoi muscoli che si rilassando, “Non dormire, se non vuoi. Fammi spazio, però.”  
L’olandese non capisce subito cosa intenda, ma quando Paul gli stuzzica un fianco per farlo muovere lui scivola docilmente sul lato del letto, contro al muro. Rimane sdraiato su un fianco, faccia al muro, con le braccia strette attorno al proprio corpo tremante e una nuova, rassicurante presenza dietro di se. Il suo letto è piccolo, ma non stanno troppo stretti: Paul è di corporatura media, ma lui è quasi scheletrico e non occupa molto spazio sul materasso. Inoltre Paul gli passa una mano attorno al petto, stringendosi appena contro di lui, avvicinandoli ulteriormente.  
“Dormi, Vincent.” Sussurra contro la sua nuca e lui trema più di prima. Strizza gli occhi nella penombra, cercando di calmarsi.  
“No, non posso…”  
Non ha la forza di avventurarsi nuovamente nella propria testa, non vuole passare altre ore infinite nel proprio subconscio insensato- non vuole rischiare di confondere la realtà con il sogno, non di nuovo.  
Una volta ha provato a dipingere gli incubi che l’avevano fatto sudare la notte, ma era stata una pessima idea. Si era ritrovato a scagliare pennelli e bicchieri contro al muro e a fare a pezzi la tela. Non vuole più rischiare una cosa del genere. Aveva fatto un patto con se stesso: si sarebbe tenuto quanto più lontano possibile dai propri sogni.  
Questo include anche cercare di dormire il meno possibile, ovviamente. Vincent non è stupido, sa che non può sopravvivere senza dormire, infatti si concede qualche ora ogni tanto, quando si sente abbastanza distrutto da non avere più la barriera della paura a frenarlo.  
Ora il terrore che gli serra la gola è forte e, che a Paul piaccia o no, lui non dormirà.  
“Non posso.”  
“Certo che puoi,” Ribatte Paul, sussurrando contro i suoi capelli rossicci, stringendolo nell’abbraccio, “Puoi fare qualsiasi cosa, Vincent.”  
“No… Sono un buono a nulla, nessuno vuole i miei quadri, non ho un soldo, non ho nessuno.”  
Van Gogh posa una mano scheletrica e tremante su quella grande, calda e ferma di Paul.  
“Hai Theo e hai me. Sei forte. Puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi.” Dice di nuovo, in quel suo accento francese che riesce sempre a strappargli un sorriso.  
“ _Paul_ …”  
“Potresti cambiare il mondo, Vincent.”

 

~

_20 Novembre 1888_

  
  
Ha finito.  
Vincent ripone il pennello incrostato di colore e ricomincia a respirare.  
Gli fa male tutto: dentro e fuori. Chiude gli occhi e fa schioccare tutte le nocche, una dopo l’altra e il rumore sordo rimbomba nella casa vuota. Dopo di che si alza in piedi e, sempre con gli occhi chiusi, allunga le braccia dietro la schiena e di nuovo il silenzio si riempie del rumore delle sue membra scricchiolanti.  
Quando il suo respiro si decide a tornare ad una velocità moderata Vincent apre gli occhi.  
Questo è il secondo quadro, quello che lo ha angosciato di più. Il primo l’ha terminato settimane fa, era stato semplice. Aveva dipinto la sua sedia, con la sua pipa posata sopra e un angolo della sua –della _loro_ ,- casetta a fare da sfondo. I suoi girasoli spuntano in un angolo sullo sfondo. Gialli e ocra a contrasto con gli azzurri ed eccolo lì, finito prima ancora che potesse preoccuparsi della riuscita.  
Colori chiari, come la luce in un pomeriggio ad Arles.  
L’elaborazione del secondo quadro è stata più lunga e sudata. Il soggetto è praticamente lo stesso, una sedia e pochi altri oggetti poggiati sopra di essa, ma il messaggio da trasmettere è dieci volte più importante.  
Bisogna che si capisca che questa non è la sedia di Vincent.  
Il pittore si lascia sfuggire una risata amara: come potrebbe essere la sua sedia? Troppo curata per poter appartenere a lui.  
È in legno scuro, che lui ha reso con i rossi, per bilanciare il complementare che la fa da padrone sullo sfondo; uno scheletro strutturale solido e lavorato sostiene una sedia che è decisamente elegante, degna di Gauguin e delle sue origini.  
Colori cupi, come le notti in cui Paul lo lascia solo.  
Questa sedia è in ogni aspetto più elaborata rispetto a quella di legno e paglia di Vincent, in cui i colori chiari contribuiscono ad accentuare l’illusione della semplicità della manifattura. Sulla propria c’è la pipa, simbolo di un vizio logorante; su quella di Gauguin c’è una candela ardente e due libri, due romanzi, perché Paul è un uomo colto, proveniente da Parigi.  
Vincent ne è soddisfatto, può considerarlo finito.  
Quella sera Paul rientra sbattendo la porta dietro di sé e Vincent lo accoglie con un mezzo sorriso nervoso.  
“L’ho finita.” Dice, impaziente di mostrare l’opera all’amico, “Vieni a vederla. Spero ti piacerà, mi ci sono molto impegnato.”  
Gauguin gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso, poi si ricorda del quadro a cui stava lavorando negli ultimi tempi e capisce a cosa si sta riferendo. Sono giorni che l’olandese trova un pretesto dopo l’altro per chiudersi nella sua stanza e lavorare a qualcosa di cui Paul ha colto solo qualche accenno qua e là. Non sa bene cosa aspettarsi, ma l’entusiasmo di Vincent è contagioso e si accorge di stare sorridendo a sua volta.  
“Mostrami questo capolavoro, allora.” Acconsente, “Speriamo sia la volta buona che qualcuno te lo compri, così potremmo finalmente rifornirci di tabacco.”  
“Lascia perdere il tabacco e vieni a vedere.” Agita una mano, per poi dirigersi in camera sua.  
Paul lo segue e scopre che Vincent ha finito due dipinti, non uno solo. Il soggetto è lo stesso –se così si può dire,- ma i quadri sono definitivamente due.  
Molto simili, ma terribilmente diversi; l’antitesi l’uno dell’altro. Proprio come lui e Vincent.  
Gauguin si avvicina, si sporge verso le due tele. Vincent le ha sistemate una in fianco all’altra, di modo che le sedie rappresentate si trovino faccia a faccia. Avrebbe potuto invertirle e si sarebbero date le spalle, ma ha deciso di accostarle pacificamente.  
Vincent osserva Paul, che osserva le tele a sua volta. I minuti scorrono e Vincent freme e non si trattiene più.  
“Allora?” Esclama concitato, “Che ne pensi, Paul?”  
Lui affila lo sguardo e arriccia il naso, in un tic che Vincent ha imparato a riconoscere.  
“Perché i libri sulla mia sedia?”  
È tutto quello che esce dalle labbra dell’amico. Non un complimento, non una critica, ma solo una domanda. Scontata, per di più.  
“Come Paul, non ci arrivi? Devo forse toglierli?” Gli chiede, canzonandolo, “Simbolo di cultura elevata.”  
Al che Gauguin sposta lo sguardo su di lui, finalmente e lo fulmina.  
“Perché non ci sono anche sulla tua, allora?” Ribatte, guardandolo severamente, “Dove sono i tuoi libri? C’è solo la pipa sulla tua sedia.”  
Vincent si morde la lingua. Non vuole litigare, non adesso, non dopo tutta la fatica che ha fatto per finire questi quadri.  
“I miei libri non sono da nessuna parte,” Spiega, con la voce che trema, “Perché non penso di averne il diritto.”  
“Sei uno sciocco, ecco cosa sei.” Lo rimprovera. Lo afferra per il bavero della camicia sporca di colore e lo strattona vicino a sé. “Guarda i tuoi quadri. È davvero così che ci vedi? Così diversi, così distanti? Ti faccio davvero così _paura?_ Perché io ho una sedia così lavorata e la tua cade quasi a pezzi? Ti sembra giusto?”  
“Non so se è giusto, Paul.” Sbotta a sua volta, accantonando ogni buon proposito di rimanere tranquillo, “Ma questo è quello che vedono i miei occhi, questo sono io e quello sei tu e so di non aver fatto un buon lavoro, so che è mediocre, ma…”  
Paul lo scansa in malo modo.  
“Non mi piace la tua sedia, Vincent. Non mi piace come ti vedi.”  
La porta di casa sbatte ed è di nuovo solo.  
Soltanto ora realizza che Paul ci ha messo meno di un secondo per attribuire la sedia giusta sia a se stesso che a Vincent. Lui non gli aveva anticipato nulla, né il soggetto, né la metafora rappresentata, tantomeno il significato sottointeso.  
Il suo cuore perde un battito, ma non è sicuro che si tratti di soddisfazione.

 

~

_2 Dicembre 1888_

  
  
"Ti congelerai il fondoschiena a forza di startene fuori così mal vestito."  
Vincent sobbalza, tornando bruscamente alla realtà.  
Sono ore che è qui fuori a dipingere, fermo nella stessa posizione davanti alla tela. Non aveva nemmeno fatto caso all’amico che l’aveva raggiunto, talmente era immerso nel proprio lavoro.  
Un brivido gli attraversa la schiena, mentre ripone il pennello sulla tavolozza incrostata di colori. Sta impostando un nuovo quadro, ma non è completamente sicuro di come verrà. Nutre dei dubbi riguardo i colori, forse sarebbe meglio aspettare l’estate con la sua luce abbacinante che illumina le spighe di una tonalità dorata, invece che farlo ora, con il cielo grigio-azzurro e il grano un mare d’ocra in balia dei venti.  
Si passa una mano sulla fronte sudata per lo sforzo, sorridendo all’amico in piedi al suo fianco.  
"La mia salute è già rovinata, un raffreddore in più non mi ucciderà di certo."  
"Ah Vincent, sempre così testardo.” Ribatte Gauguin, scuotendo appena il capo, “Tieni, metti questa.”  
Il pittore si sfila la sua fidata giacca di feltro pesante, per lasciarla sulle sue spalle ossute. Vincent la afferra prima che possa scivolargli addosso e finire sul terreno umido. Le sue dita affondano in un tessuto morbido e ancora tiepido del calore dell’altro uomo.  
"Ma è la tua giacca, Paul... Non ne ho bisogno."  
"Certo che ne hai bisogno, stai tremando come una foglia.” E ora che se lo sente dire, Vincent ci fa caso e nota che ha ragione, sta tremando. “Tienila fin quando stai qui, tanto io me ne torno in casa al caldo."  
Vincent sorriderebbe se sapesse che Paul è uscito di casa con quella giacca addosso con l’unico intento di cederla a lui.  
Gauguin ha imparato a conoscerlo in queste settimane e sapeva che sarebbe stato fuori senza niente di pesante addosso.  
Ma Vincent non lo sa, quindi torna semplicemente ad osservare la linea d’orizzonte che sembra dividere due mondi, alla fine del tempo. Il cielo grigio chiaro, slavato del tardo pomeriggio invernale e la natura forte e potente della terra, del campo di grano che anche nella sbiadita luce invernale sembra pulsare di vita propria.  
Due mondi diversi, ma vicini, proprio come lui e Paul. Opposti, ma comunque legati, differenti, ma incollati insieme. Non uniti; l'unione richiede una convivenza pacifica con l’altra parte e la loro è tutt’altro che pacifica. Vincent ama Paul, nel vero senso della parola, ma talvolta il pittore è così diverso da lui che Vincent vorrebbe prenderlo a schiaffi per farlo rinsavire.  
I loro contrasti riempiono quasi sempre la piccola casa gialla e a volte sembra non esserci abbastanza spazio per tutti.  
Ma Paul è una delle persone a lui più care e Vincent è ben disposto a sopportare qualche scaramuccia pur di averlo al proprio fianco il più a lungo possibile. Sa bene che Paul non rimarrà con lui per sempre.  
Paul è una benedizione e Vincent ovviamente non lo merita.  
“Il sole sta per tramontare,” Dice Gauguin, spezzando il silenzio, “Non tornare tardi.”  
 _“E tu non andare.”_

 

_~_

_16 Dicembre 1888_

  
  
È raro che ci sia silenzio, nella sgangherata casetta gialla che si erge timidamente in un angolo della piccola cittadina francese.  
Sono pochi i momenti in cui i due coinquilini non discutono e non si danno addosso a vicenda per i motivi più disparati.  
Gauguin anela alla tranquillità, ha bisogno del silenzio, tanto che a volte esce di casa soltanto per sfuggire alla voce di Vincent.  
Quando sono entrambi di buon’umore però riescono magicamente a trovarsi in un punto nel mezzo, tra la rabbia di uno e lo sconforto dell’altro e lì, in quel punto, stanno in silenzio.  
Paul adora questi momenti.  
"Voglio farti un ritratto." Dice Vincent, facendo breccia nella quiete.  
Gauguin alzata lo sguardo dal libro che sta leggendo e guarda il volto concentrato del pittore, perso a fissare qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.  
Conosce bene quell’espressione concentrata: è la stessa che Vincent ha ogni volta che studia uno dei suoi Rembrandt o che controlla le proporzioni tra un oggetto e l’altro, un attimo prima di tuffarsi nella realizzazione di una nuova opera.  
"Anticipi le mie idee, Vincent. Proprio in questo periodo stavo pensando di fartene uno io.”  
Non mente, è sincero. L’idea gli è balenata in mente qualche giorno fa, mentre guardava l’amico che lavorava a uno dei suoi ultimi quadri. Era rimasto affascinato dalla sua espressione persa ed era stato tentato di risvegliarlo dal suo torpore creativo, per essere certo che stesse bene.  
L’espressione di Vincent l’aveva turbato: era il volto di un uomo appassionato, ma pronto a perdersi per non tornare più. Paul si ritrova a chiedersi se anche lui assume quello sguardo vacuo mentre dipinge e si scopre spaventato.  
Per questo motivo accetta la proposta del pittore.  
“Io ritraggo te e tu ritrai me.” Si affretta a proporgli, “Sarà un bel modo per mostrarti come ti vedo.”  
Vincent nel frattempo si è spostato dalla finestra ed è andato a sedersi di fronte a lui. Ha ancora lo sguardo perso su qualcosa che non è qui e Paul si chiede se l’abbia sentito, “Allora?”  
“E sia, ti farò il ritratto e lascerò che tu mi guardi per fare il tuo,” Acconsente alla fine.  
“Sai bene che non è così che lavoro.” Ribatte subito lui.  
“Hai capito cosa intendo.”  
“Sì,” Annuisce, perché non ha nessuna voglia di addentrarsi in una discussione e con Vincent è meglio lasciar perdere piuttosto che scendere in battaglia e affrontarlo. “Ho capito.”  
Il pittore annuisce pensosamente. Si allunga sul tavolaccio di legno e recupera la propria pipa, rabboccandola con il poco tabacco rimastogli.  
Paul si sporge verso di lui.  
“So già come ti voglio.” Dice, cercando il suo sguardo. Ha riflettuto varie volte su come vorrebbe realizzare questo quadro, nonostante ancora non avesse ottenuto la conferma di poterlo effettivamente fare.  
“Spiegati, Paul.” Lo incita lui, “Avanti, non tenermi sulle spine.”  
“D’accordo. Vincent, sempre così impaziente e smanioso di sapere.” Fa una risata bassa, leggera. “Voglio ritrarti mentre dipingi i tuoi girasoli-“  
“I _nostri_ girasoli.” Lo corregge immediatamente lui e Paul nota il modo in cui si morde il labbro, per fermare il sorriso che stava per sfuggirgli.  
“I nostri girasoli, sì.” Annuisce, “Voglio una tela orizzontale. Tu a mezzo busto, non soltanto il viso come nei tuoi autoritratti. Devono vedersi i girasoli e intravedersi la tua tela. Magari di scorcio o magari vista da dietro, come se io fossi davanti a te. Dovrò fare delle prove, penso. Ci sei tu intento a dipingere ovviamente e uno sfondo a cui non ho ancora pensato, forse con un paesaggio o uno dei tuoi quadri, un accenno… E i colori… I colori saranno accesi e carichi di tensione. Proprio come te.”  
Silenzio, ancora una volta, ma ora non è piacevole. Paul vorrebbe evitarlo, vorrebbe riempirlo, ma aspetta che sia Vincent a farsi avanti.  
“Mi piace.” Mormora alla fine, stranamente calmo, “Mi spaventa e mi piace.”  
“Cercherò di ritrarti come ti vedo io.”  
“Verrà bene, ne sono certo.” Gli sorride, incoraggiante, “Ho fiducia in te, Paul.”  
Sarebbe stata proprio quella stessa fiducia cieca a rovinarlo, ma ancora non poteva saperlo. Per il momento, Vincent si era limitato a farsi prendere dalle aspettative, si era alzato per chinarsi subito verso Paul e baciarlo sulle labbra, scoprendosi impaziente di mostrarsi al pittore, non soltanto per il ritratto.

~

_23 Dicembre 1888_

  
  
“Sono proprio io.” Mormora Vincent mentre fissa il quadro, finalmente finito, finalmente nelle sue mani.  
Paul tira un sospiro di sollievo, felice di essere riuscito in quello che gli è sembrato uno dei suoi lavori più difficili di sempre. Non tanto per il soggetto –non è certo il suo primo ritratto,- quanto per l’espressività che era intenzionato a comunicare. Il suo scopo è mostrare a chi non lo conosce chi è Vincent Van Gogh. Ha voluto ritrarre il pittore squattrinato, ma anche l’uomo disperato, l’amico sincero, l’amante appassionato e lo spirito ossessivo che compongono le mille sfaccettature della sua personalità.  
“Ma sembro pazzo.”  
Vincent sposta lo sguardo sgranato su di lui e Paul non sa come interpretare quelle parole. Gli piace? Lo disprezza? I suoi occhi inquieti dicono una cosa, ma le sue mani strette possessivamente attorno al telaio ne affermano un’altra.  
“Cosa significa che sembri pazzo?” Ribatte, aggrottando la fronte abbronzata.  
“Significa che ti è venuto bene.”  
Non è un complimento. Il suo tono è pieno di rabbia, saturo di incredulità mista a irritazione e Paul non sa cosa pensare. Si ritiene soddisfatto del proprio lavoro, non capisce che problema abbia Vincent.  
“Quella… Non è la mia faccia.” Mormora Van Gogh, tornando ad osservare il quadro, ad occhi spalancati, come se stesse guardando un mostro. “Quello… Non sono così. Dimmi che non sono così, Paul. Non voglio avere quella faccia-“  
“E’ l’espressione che hai quando dipingi, cosa c’è di tanto strano?” Sbotta lui, irritato dai vaneggiamenti del compagno, “Non capisco perché non ti piaccia. Sei tu.”  
Vincent lo guarda come se l’avesse appena pugnalato alle spalle.  
“E’ questo il punto! Guardalo… _Guardami!_ Sembro matto.” Insiste, alzando il tono di voce.  
Paul fa per ribattere, ma l’altro si volta verso la tela, afferrandola per un lato.  
“Vincent, cosa stai facendo?”  
“E’ così che mi vedi, Paul? Così?” Questa volta sta urlando, ma è un grido d’aiuto, non di rabbia. Le parole del pittore sono sature di sofferenza. “Perché non ti sei limitato a copiare come faccio io? Perché devi sempre rielaborare tutto? Non volevo _vedermi!_ ”  
“Vincent, metti giù il mio quadro.” Paul allunga le mani verso di lui, sperando di riuscire a convincerlo a lasciargli il frutto delle sue giornate di lavoro. Non ha idea di che cosa potrebbe succedere, con Vincent in questo stato. Spera vivamente che non gli stia per venire un altro dei suoi attacchi, non adesso che ha la sua opera tra le mani e potrebbe farci Dio solo sa cosa.  
“Sono pazzo, Paul. No, non lo sono… _Tu_ pensi che io sia pazzo.” Agita un dito accusatore verso di lui. Si morde le labbra già martoriate e Paul vorrebbe dirgli di smetterla, vorrebbe dirgli che va tutto bene e che non è matto, non è malato, sta bene e vorrebbe prenderlo tra le proprie braccia e consolarlo e aiutarlo a respirare perché _sente_ che non riesce ad immagazzinare abbastanza ossigeno, agitato com’è, vorrebbe farlo stare bene.  
Invece gli si scaglia contro.  
Il pugno provoca un rumore secco quando colpisce la sua mascella. Vincent mugugna di dolore e lascia cadere il quadro, che finisce per terra, ai loro piedi.  
Paul non lo raccoglie, se ne è dimenticato.  
“Non sei pazzo, Vincent.” Si accorge solo ora di stare ansimando. “Non sei pazzo, ma quando fai così lo sembri. E mi spaventi.”  
L’olandese si mette le mani nei capelli, per poi lasciarsi cadere quasi a peso morto sul pavimento. Si prende la testa tra le mani, ma non sta piangendo. Sta ripetendo una litania che Paul non riesce a recepire, perché parla a voce troppo bassa e troppo velocemente.  
Si avvicina, lo prende per le spalle e poi capisce cosa sta mormorando.  
 _“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace…”_  
Gauguin gli vuole bene, gliene vuole fin troppo e la rabbia di cui era stato vittima fino ad un attimo prima sfuma in un dispiacere e un disagio che non aveva mai avuto la sfortuna di provare, prima d’ora.  
“Vincent.” Sussurra il suo nome a voce bassa, con quel suo accento che Van Gogh aveva trovato così ridicolo, all’inizio, ma che aveva imparato ad amare. “Va tutto bene, apri gli occhi. Speravo ti sarebbe piaciuto il lavoro, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Non fa nulla, posso fartene un altro. Se non altro sarà un buon esercizio. Posso metterci ancora più girasoli, se preferisci-”  
“Non li voglio i tuoi maledetti girasoli!” Grida, togliendosi finalmente le mani dal viso, così da poter guardare il compagno negli occhi e spaventarlo dal buio che ci trova. “Devi sempre fare di testa tua, sei così… I nostri girasoli… I nostri…”  
Paul gli prende il viso tra le mani, e Vincent si sente protetto e minacciato al tempo stesso. Si accorge di non riuscire a controllare il proprio respiro, così come il tremito che lo scuote da capo a piedi.  
“Ascoltami bene, razza di stupido.” Sibila Paul, avvicinando il suo viso a quello sofferente del compagno, “Adesso io esco, vado a bere. Tu non mi segui. Tu rimani qui e ti calmi. Ti calmi perché non hai motivo di agitarti e quando tornerò ti scuserai perché hai fatto una scenata inutile e io mi scuserò con te, perché ti ho trattato in malo modo. E domani torneremo a dipingere e tutto questa brutta discussione sarà acqua passata. Mi hai capito, Vincent?”  
L’olandese singhiozza. Lacrime pesanti come macigni sfuggono dispettose dai suoi occhi arrossati e gli bagnano il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore.  
“Vincent.”  
Lui non risponde a parole, in questo momento riuscirebbe soltanto a urlare o a fare qualcosa di peggio.  
Infatti prende il volto di Paul tra le mani e lo bacia, con foga. Denti contro denti, labbra spaccate che sfregano con forza contro una bocca dal sapore forte di tabacco. Vincent si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze a questo bacio privo di senso: lo sente, sa che il danno l’ha fatto e non può rimediare. Usa questo bacio come ultimo appiglio, come ultimo sguardo al panorama prima di compiere il grande salto.  
Paul gli morde il labbro e Vincent si aggrappa al bavero della sua giacca come un naufrago farebbe con l’ancora di una nave.  
“ _Tienimi a galla._ ” Implora il suo corpo.  
Se Vincent trovasse la forza di parlare, gli direbbe che è dispiaciuto, che non si sente più il cuore da quanto gli fa male e che non deve preoccuparsi, perchè troverà un modo per farsi perdonare; ma l’idea di parlare gli pare una pazzia, così si limita a soffocare i propri gemiti di dolore contro le labbra del pittore, che lo bacia con una rabbia tale da fargli male.  
Paul lo gira e rigira a suo piacimento, lo prende con una forza tale che Vincent realizza che se continua così lo ridurrà in pezzi.  
“Paul…”  
Gauguin viene dentro di lui mentre gli tira i capelli corti della nuca, costringendolo ad inarcare il collo in un arco doloroso.  
Appena ha finito si scosta malamente dal suo corpo, dandogli per sbaglio una gomitata nelle costole. Probabilmente gli rimarrà il livido, ma cosa fa più male, si chiede Vincent, un segno temporaneo o una spaccatura eterna?  
“N-non andartene.” Si ritrova a implorare, con voce lacrimosa. Non si muove, non si tira nemmeno su i pantaloni, non ha la forza di fare nulla. È già stato umiliato a sufficienza, non ha senso provare a rimediare al danno fatto.  
Paul non risponde neanche, ma Vincent lo vede prendere la giacca e avviarsi verso la porta.  
Prima che possa anche solo pensare a cosa sta facendo, si ritrova ad afferrare la prima cosa che gli capita sotto mano e in un attimo succedono troppe cose tutte insieme.  
Il bicchiere sfiora la testa di Gauguin di un soffio; il rumore che fa quando si schianta contro la parete, rompendosi in mille pezzi non è nulla in confronto allo stridio che sta perforando i timpani di Vincent; Paul gli lancia uno sguardo che è di paura e incredulità e tradimento messi insieme.  
“Non andartene… Non mi lasciare.”  
“Questa cosa non può continuare, Vincent.” Raggiunge la porta, nel frattempo, “Sei pericoloso.”  
Van Gogh è ancora accasciato per terra, nella stessa posizione scomposta in cui l’ha lasciato il compagno dopo averlo usato.  
“Ti prego…”  
“Sei una bomba e tra poco scoppierai e io non voglio essere nelle vicinanze quando succederà…” Ha già una mano sulla porta. “Non sono abbastanza forte per sopravviverti.”

 

~

  
_24 dicembre 1888_   


  
  
Dopo che Vincent si è tagliato l'orecchio, Paul ha passato la notte nell’albergo diroccato del paese. Non ha chiuso occhio, con la paura che il pittore potesse raggiungerlo e lo sconforto di quanto aveva visto quel giorno ancora attaccati addosso, sensazioni appiccicaticce.  
La mattina dopo ci sono due cerchi neri attorno ai suoi occhi e se dovesse dipingerli li calcherebbe con un nero pastoso, simile a carbone e timore.  
Ha fatto le valigie in tutta fretta ed è letteralmente scappato via. Si è lasciato alle spalle quel paesino maledetto, quella casa troppo piccola e disordinata e quel pazzo del suo compagno.  
È la vigilia di Natale e Gauguin è al sicuro a Parigi, finalmente solo con i propri pensieri, finalmente lontano da quel paesino di bigotti in cui si è sentito soffocare per i due mesi passati.  
Il rumore delle strade affollate di Parigi lo raggiungono, ma non lo infastidiscono. Aveva sentito la mancanza della città, anche se non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo. È sera, la mezzanotte è ormai alle porte e i parigini sono fuori a festeggiare il Natale, chi in un ristorante a rimpinzarsi di cibo caldo, chi in un bar a bere con gli amici, chi a casa con i propri cari.  
Paul si ritrova a pensare a sua moglie, ma scaccia immediatamente quel pensiero doloroso. Si alza, si passa una mano sul viso e decide di fare qualcosa di utile. Non ha intenzione –tanto meno motivo,- di festeggiare, quindi meglio fare qualcosa di proficuo, piuttosto che sprecare ore preziose.  
I suoi bagagli sono ancora come li ha lasciati quand’è giunto nell’appartamento, troppo stremato per mettersi a disfarli. Decide che è il momento giusto per mettere un po’ d’ordine: chissà che riordinando le cose materiale non possano aggiustarsi anche i suoi pensieri.  
Sta svuotando una delle valigie più grandi, quando nota una cosa che gli fa annodare lo stomaco.  
Non ricordava di aver portato con se due tele di Vincent. E non due qualunque, ovviamente no. Davanti a lui ci sono due dei _Girasoli_ a cui l’amico teneva tanto. Le stesse tele che adornavano le pareti della sua stanza, giù ad Arles, gli stessi quadri che Vincent aveva fatto apposta per lui, mentre aspettava con ansia il suo arrivo, pochi mesi prima.  
Sembra passata una vita, da quel momento.  
Paul passa la punta delle dita sui petali gialli, dipinti con così tanto colore da essere in rilievo rispetto alla tela. Sorride con amarezza. Vincent usa sempre così tanto colore per i suoi quadri e lui lo rimproverava ogni volta perché doveva starci più attento, non avevano i soldi necessari per poterne comprare altri. Se non altro, i risultati di Vincent sono sempre stati abbastanza buoni, nonostante lui ne fosse difficilmente soddisfatto.  
Stupido, insicuro e incontentabile Vincent, sempre pronto a criticarsi e mai a compiacersi.  
Paul srotola entrambe le tele e le lascia giacere sul pavimento.  
Ogni tanto ci dà uno sguardo, mentre riordina il resto dei bagagli, ma mai per più di qualche attimo.  
Va a dormire che i Girasoli sono ancora lì per terra, il giallo che brilla nella fioca luce lunare come un sorriso rassicurante.

Non li appende mai. Nessuno sa che li ha lui e non scrive mai a Vincent per confessarglielo.  
Quando Theo gli domanda in una lettera se lui, essendo sempre stato il più lucido tra i due pittori, si ricordi per caso che fine hanno fatto due quadri mancanti, Paul nega senza questionare la saggezza della propria decisione.  
Le tele rimangono arrotolate, nascoste con cura in un angolo del suo armadio. Ogni tanto, quando Paul si sente scoraggiato dalla propria pittura, dalla città, dalla mancanza di soldi o quand’è semplicemente di cattivo umore, apre le ante del mobile e ne svela il segreto.  
I Girasoli lo salutano ogni volta con la stessa luminosità, la stessa freschezza che aveva avuto Vincent addosso quando li aveva dipinti per lui.  
 _“Mio caro Gauguin, penso tu conosca già il significato di questi fiori, ma a scanso d’equivoci preferisco chiarirlo ulteriormente. I girasoli mi hanno sempre dato conforto. Merito del loro colore così brillante che è riuscito a farmi respirare in momenti in cui pensavo di non esserne più capace. Inoltre sono simbolo di attesa, come quella che sto provando da mesi qui ad Arles mentre ti aspetto, e di speranza, come quella che nutro verso il nostro progetto e la nostra vita insieme. I girasoli mi aiutano molto quando vengo investito da uno dei miei momenti di sconforto, per questo motivo ho deciso di dipingere queste tele per te. La mia idea è farne dodici, ma non sono ancora neanche a metà dell’opera. Sto lavorando molto, di buona lena, ne ho fatti quattro e sono già tutti nella tua stanza che attendono il tuo arrivo per –spero- aiutarti come hanno fanno con me. Mi sono sempre ritrovato molto, in questi fiori.”_  
Vincent gliel’aveva scritto mesi prima, in una delle prime lettere che si erano scambiati. Paul si meravigliava sempre di fronte all’entusiasmo e alla confidenza con cui gli si rivolgeva il pittore. L’aveva anche messo un po’ a disagio inizialmente, sembrava trattarlo come se si sentisse inferiore a lui.  
Vincent non ha mai finito la serie di dodici quadri, per quanto ne sa.  
Si è fermato a quattro, perché dopo il suo arrivo si è concentrato su altri soggetti, e ora… Ora non sa se continuerà a dipingere o che altro. Non vuole pensarci.  
Sfiora il bordo sdrucito di una delle due tele, osservando i fiori, ma fallendo nel tentativo di trarne conforto.  
Questi quadri sono il suo segreto, il suo piacere proibito. Ogni volta che li guarda si lascia avvolgere da un abbraccio malinconico, come se tornasse da un vecchio amico dopo mesi di separazione. O da un vecchio amore.  
È stato il destino ad unirlo a Vincent e a decidere di fargli provare questi sentimenti irruenti nei suoi confronti. Ed è stato sempre il destino ad affibbiare un carattere tanto impossibile all’olandese, e a farlo poi scoppiare, distruggendo entrambi.  
Se Paul si ritrova con i Girasoli di Vincent, significherà pur qualcosa.  
I suoi occhi vengono attirati dai pochi tratti che compongono la firma del pittore, soltanto con il nome, com’è solito fare. Non l’ha mimetizzata in un angolo, com’è consuetudine. Ma c’è ben poco di consueto in Vincent Van Gogh, dopotutto.  
Il suo nome spicca invece direttamente sul vaso dei girasoli, a contrasto con gli ocra e i gialli, come fosse parte integrante della composizione, e forse lo è. Per quanto ne sa Paul, potrebbe aver deciso di firmare lì per ricordargli che è stato proprio lui a donargli quei surrogati di speranza e felicità. Surrogato di se stesso.  
Paul rimane a guardare la firma, i suoi occhi accarezzano ogni tratto che la mano di Vincent ha dipinto settimane prime, con quel blu slavato.  
 _“Blu come le ombre nei suoi occhi quando lo prende uno dei suoi attacchi di frenesia.”_ Si ritrova a pensare, _“Blu come la paura che mi aveva confessato di provare ogni giorno, dalla quale non sono riuscito a salvarlo.”_

 

 

_Fine_

**Author's Note:**

> Spazio delle 3 N, ovvero Note Noiose ma Necessarie.  
> -Il titolo è preso da una lettera che Theo scrive a non ricordo chi (scusate) in cui definisce Vincent e Paul appunto ‘spiriti affini’.  
> -Purtroppo non ricordo da dove ho preso la citazione iniziale. L’ho trovata salvata nell’i-pod, me l’ero scritta tempo fa perché mi piaceva, se qualcuno sa da dove arriva ditemelo please ;o;  
> -Non sono riuscita a trovare da nessuna parte in che mese i due pittori si scambiano gli autoritratti, prima di incontrarsi, perciò ho messo agosto, sperando di non aver fatto un danno. Per favore, se qualcuno lo sa si faccia avanti e correggo subito!  
> -Nella parte in cui Gauguin dà il ritratto a Vincent in realtà non gli dice prima che voleva dipingerlo con i girasoli. Vincent lo scopre soltanto quando vede il quadro, e quello è uno dei motivi che scatena la lite (perché i girasoli non c’erano a dicembre, Gauguin li aveva aggiunti a fantasia e Vincent era contro il dipingere a memoria.) Il quadro si chiama “Van Gogh dipinge i girasoli”  
> Inoltre, io ho scritto che Vincent dice “Sono io, ma sembro pazzo.” mentre in realtà, Vincent l’ha scritto a Theo, in una lettera tempo dopo (“Sono io, ma divento pazzo.”)  
> -Gauguin ha davvero portato con sé due dei Girasoli di Van Gogh, dopo che ha lasciato Arles, ma nella realtà ne è consapevole. Ps: quando è a Thaiti ordina anche semi di girasole e li fa arrivare apposta da Parigi. JUST SAYING.  
> -I dipinti delle sedie di cui parlo sono ovviamente “La sedia di Vincent” e “La sedia di Gauguin”  
> -Gli autoritratti iniziali di cui parlo sono “Autoritratto come bonzo” di Vincent e “Autoritratto (I miserabili)” di Gauguin.


End file.
